


What Smells of Old Leather and Torn Parchments

by jaemezzz



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hogwarts, I tagged a shit ton of relationships but not all of them are serious so dont get PRESSED, M/M, Magic, Multi, dont quote me on anything i say sis, the most serious ones were tagged first (i think)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemezzz/pseuds/jaemezzz
Summary: Hogwarts AU feat. SEVENTEEN because Harry Potter shaped the lil child I was and seventeen shaped the dumb bitch I am now :-) !Lil excerpt from Chapter One:A split second later, he was in front of the flamboyant Hogwarts Express, which he only had less than a minute to hop on. Briefcase still securely kept under his arm, Seungcheol pushed through the crowd of parents and young siblings and with a quite impressive leap, finally made it onto the departing train.Breath heaving, he let himself fall against the wall and slide onto the floor, combed his fingers through his dark brown hair and wiped a bead of sweat trickling down into his left eyebrow.He had made it. By Merlin’s beard!





	1. Choose Your Cabin Partners Or You Will Be Assigned Some at Random

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> So I found this story that I started like two years ago and anyhow I revisited it and edited it and decided to force myself to post it right now instead of waiting another 2 years lol !! Enjoy;)  
> // No need to have read Harry Potter before! This isn’t focused on what happens in the books AT ALL, you might just have to google some words from time to time but das it //

Prepare to be disappointed; it was not a beautiful morning in July. It was a horrid, grey and cloudy late-morning of September. Trails of rain worked their way down every window of every building. The city smelt like moss and old leather. The streets were filled with cars and all you could hear was a cacophony of honks and shouts from impatient drivers. It was an ugly, ordinary, uneventful day for most, yet Choi Seungcheol was running full speed under the pouring sky. He held in a tight embrace a brown briefcase under his right arm and kept his glasses shielded from the rain with his left hand as his legs galloped and galloped without exhaust. Arriving to an intersection, he took a quick virage to the left and ran as fast as he could in direction of King's Cross Station. It was 10:49 and in precisely ten minutes and thirty three seconds, Seungcheol would be late for his train and officially absent to the first day of his seventh and last year at Hogwarts. Hogwarts was one of the most prestigious witchcraft and wizardry school in the world, and Choi Seungcheol, like many other young wizards, attended with pride the renowned establishment.  
Sadly for him though, it was now 10:53 and he had just barely set foot –more precisely; his big toe– into the train station. He skimmed every single waiting line, glided past future passengers and slalomed in between busy businessmen, jumped down two flights of stairs before he finally saw the sign "Platform 9". He sprinted towards a column every Hogwarts student, alumni and professor knew and cherished. His heart racing, he looked down at his watch–a muggle piece he got years ago–; it read 10:58, and then he was engulfed in what felt like a cold swoosh of air. A split second later, he was in front of the flamboyant Hogwarts Express, which he only had less than a minute to hop on. Briefcase still securely kept under his arm, Seungcheol pushed through the crowd of parents and young siblings and with a quite impressive leap, finally made it onto the departing train.  
Breath heaving, he let himself fall against the wall and slide onto the floor, combed his fingers through his dark brown hair and wiped a bead of sweat trickling down into his left eyebrow.  
He had made it. By Merlin’s beard! 

————

Chapter I

 

"Has anyone seen Seungcheol?!" a button-nosed second year pops her head into the third cabin of the fourth wagon, in which four people reign.  
Its first occupant; Roy Lekker, a seemingly intimidating seventh year who was also captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. To his left sat Avery Nguyen, another tall, imposing Ravenclaw in her sixth year; to her left was Junhui Wen, seventh year Gryffindor. And facing him was the youngest of the bunch, Seungkwan Boo, a feisty fifth year Ravenclaw whose controversial articles in the school's journal regularly caused uproars.

"Ah! Catherine! Come sit with us!!! I don't want to be the only Gryffindor in here!" Junhui exclaims at the sight of the young girl. He pats the free spot besides him as an invitation, voluntarily acting blind to Roy's severe glare. Junhui snickers but doesn’t insist, showing mercy for Catherine Lekker and the little crush she entertains on all of her big brother’s friends. 

"Wen, you know if she sits with us it's not to save you from being the only Gryffindor, it's to save me from being the only black person in this cabin." Roy states matter-of-factly, unbothered to spare a look at his younger sister. “That’s black solidarity, baby!” He briefly raises his fist in the air, a playful grin gracing his lips. 

The girl rolls her eyes and scrunches her nose, "I won't be sitting with any of you, I have friends of my own." She looks at her brother pointedly. "And I was here to look for Seungcheol Choi, not find a cabin to sit in!" 

Seungkwan pipes up from the back, "Whoever he is, he's obviously not here." He picks at his fingernail like they were the most interesting magical artifact, shamelessly overlooking the fact that he knows everything about everyone on this train. 

"Yeah, and he should be with the prefects anyways, shouldn't he?" Roy adds.

Catherine sighs dramatically and throws her head back, "That's the problem! He's not there!" She takes a deep breath and glares at the four students one by one, "...well. Looks like I'll have to search for him elsewhere!" she exclaims, turning round on her heels and sliding the cabin door closed, disappearing in a whoosh of tight shiny curls and red-gold robes. 

After a few seconds of stunned silence, Roy gets up under the pretext that he was going to help his sister search for Seungcheol, and swiftly leaves. Ten minutes later, Avery, bored out of her mind, exits to go argue with a teacher about Quidditch schedules, which leaves Seungkwan virtually alone since Junhui had succumbed to slumber long ago.

 

"Hum, hello?" someone inquires, timidly poking their head through the door. "May I sit in here?"  
Dark hair, dark brows, striking eyelashes, soft eyes... that‘s the Seungcheol guy! Seungkwan excitedly encourages the newcomer to sit down inside the cabin, thrilled to have an opportunity to chat with someone new and maybe get the gossip on why first year was looking for him.  
Seungcheol smiles and says a quick thanks before sitting down next to a sound asleep Junhui.

Seungkwan, eyes the newcomer curiously, his hair is drenched –probably the rain's fault– and his cheeks have a healthy flush to them, he isn’t in his robes yet, but then again, neither was himself. His eyes inevitably fall on the briefcase tucked under Seungcheol's arm, "what's this?" Seungkwan asks, unable to hide his thirst for secrets and gossip. 

"Oh, this? It's for a professor," Seungcheol taps the top of the briefcase like a dad would tap the roof of his car. 

"Yeah, ok, but what's inside of it?" 

"Uuh... I don't know,” Seungcheol laughs nervously. "I just know I have to give it to a professor,” the briefcase, almost on cue, is held tighter to the student’s body. 

Seungkwan cocks an eyebrow, incredulously, and nods. "Alright," he shrugs, underwhelmed. He doesn’t really care after all, it's for a professor and certainly won’t make the headline of his first article this year. 

Seungcheol smiles politely and loosens up a bit. “You’re Boo Seungkwan, right?” Seungcheol hates cutting conversations short and would much rather talk about the rights of flobberworms than sit in silence with a fellow student. “You write in the student newspaper, am I correct?”

Seungkwan lights up at the mention of his pride and joy. “Yeah! I hope you diligently read all of the articles I wrote last year?” 

“How could I not!” Seungcheol laughs good heartedly. “No one at Hogwarts would willingly miss out on the tea you have to spill, even those who say they don’t give a shit.” 

“I’m surprised I haven’t made more enemies, to be honest,” Seungkwan ponders. He looks at the way the corners of Seungcheol’s lips quiver, as if he was trying to cover a smile, and his curiosity triples. “Or have I?” 

Seungcheol’s half-smile disappears promptly, replaced by a guilty expression. “Of course not,” he assures, but doesn’t look that convincing. His cheeks redden a bit, he’s not a timid guy but when he lets things slip that he shouldn’t have, it’s pretty easy to call him out. “ I mean, some people have said they would get your ass back for exposing them but I think no one acted on it...”

“...because then everyone would know the rumour was true and about them,” Seungkwan finishes, while shrugging with a taunting grin. “‘Tis the dangers of the craft... and the dangers of being a dumbass at Hogwarts as long as I’m there to spill the tea.” His gaze drops down to the briefcase still safely tucked under Seungcheol’s armpit. 

“I promise you that there’s nothing interesting in here,” Seungcheol laughs and hesitantly tosses the briefcase on the floor under his seat, in an attempt to prove his honesty. “Don’t let me be the next victim of your Monday conspiracy article.” He reiterates, giving Seungkwan a playful wink as he settles more comfortably into the plush cabin seats and closes his eyes.  
Seungkwan frowns, disappointed to see the boy already dozing off to sleep but nonetheless ecstatic to have conversed this long with a hot seventh year, even getting a few laughs and a wink. He grins to himself and rests his flushed cheek against the foggy window to cool down. 

-

"Hey!!! Boo!" A voice hurriedly startles Seungkwan up from his slumber. 

"We've arrived!" It‘s Roy, he’s fully geared up to enter Hogwarts and make this year the best he’s had. Meanwhile, Seungkwan has the seat pattern imprinted on his left cheek and a trail of drool on his chin. Not to mention, he hadn't put his robes on and hasn’t gathered his luggages.  
He promptly gets up, grimacing at the soreness in his limbs, and starts getting his stuff together, pronto. He throws his luggage unceremoniously out of the cabin, earning himself a couple insults from the students trying to get by, all the while pulling a robe over his muggle clothes.  
Before leaving the cabin, he turns around and notices that Seungcheol had left no trace of ever coming into the cabin, Seungkwan figures the former probably just woke up and eventually left. He shrugs, closes the door and follow closely behind Roy, internally thanking the latter for being like Moses, parting the sea of little overhyped wizard students.  
After putting their elbows on shove-and-push duty to get through the crowd, they finally set foot on the concrete floor of Hogsmeade Station and breathe in a gulp of fresh air, relishing in the dizzying buzz of the magical energy that‘s unique to such a place.  
All around, students are clamouring, letting out eruptions of laughter and glee. Seungkwan does not need to take a look at their faces to know that the width of their smile matches his. In this moment, every young wizard is just as elated as the next one to start a new school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Curiosity Did Not Kill The Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I can’t believe I literally wrote and posted an entire new chapter a day after posting the first one but here we are and I am NOT complaining!!!  
> Enjoy xx

The first years had all been named and sent into their corresponding houses by the Sorting Hat and every student’s eyes are now glued to the table before them, their apprehensive stomach rumbles singing in unison at the thought of food. Soon enough, the four tables, expanding from one end of the Great Hall to the other, fill with a copious banquet and the young wizards dive in without really caring what dish it is that they’re putting onto their plate – it‘s all delicious anyways. 

At the Gryffindor table, chaotic energy prevails. Food is passed around with wobbly levitation spells and at least two students are soaked in soup or pumpkin juice. Nonetheless, the cacophony makes everyone feel part of the House and the first years burst in fits of nervous laughter at least once every three minutes, or everytime a seventh year cracks a joke.  
Amongst these seventh year, there’s obviously Choi Seungcheol, except he’s briefcase-free this time. Captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team and Keeper, he leaves the first years in awe. That’s about it though, because anyone who has already spent at least a year alongside him is over their groupie phase and thinks of the Keeper like a big brother.  
Seungcheol used to wonder why, but his best friend, Jeonghan, quickly reminded him that he gets on a first name basis within two minutes of meeting someone and will surely end their conversation with at least a fist bump. (In Jeonghan’s words, he’s ‘too friendly to be a daddy’, but Seungcheol has decided to erase this sentence from his mind) In the end he has learned to embrace this side of him though– it might’ve kept him out of most people’s pants but it also kept him out of being in Seungkwan’s love gossip column, so that’s a win in his book.  
True to his character, he gives every first year a pat on the back and a word of encouragement when they pass by him on the way out of the Great Hall and he internally snickers at the size of their widened eyes as they try to blurt out something ressembling a smile and a “thank you”. 

Jeonghan’s silhouette appears in his peripheral vision, tall and proud. The latter’s hair had visibly grown about two inches over the summer. His ponytail almost had a silver sheen to it and Seungcheol conluded that Jeonghan’s Veela genes, inherited from his grandmother, had never before been this prominent.  
Fishing his wand from under his robe, Jeonghan points hit to his neck and, with a subtle flicking motion, sends a small spark towards his throat. He opens his mouth to speak, or rather, scream.

“PREFECTS MEETING, RAVENCLAW TOWER IN TEN MINUTES!” His voice, amplified by his spell, booms through the Great Hall and heads turn to look at him, bewildered. 

Seungcheol raises an eyebrow and walks to his friend, confused. “What do you mean prefects meeting? We had the meeting on the train as we should,” he glances over to the headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, but she’s facing the other way and he must resign to shoot a perplexed look at the back of her head. He looks back at Jeonghan, whose eyes avert from meeting his own. 

“Yeah... It’s about something else,” his eyes flutter closed for a split second and he furrows his eyebrows in what seems like exasperation. “...but it’s mandatory, so your ass better show up!” Punctuating his sentence with a dejected laugh, he turns on his heels and exits promptly from the Great Hall before Seungcheol could figure out what to say. 

-

“Prefects,” McGonagall purses her lips and shoots a serious glare at each of the 24 students sitting in the room. “As you must know, this meeting isn’t part of your usual schedule on this day.” 

“Who is escorting the first years to their dormitories?” A freckled fifth year speaks up, visibly disappointed to be here instead of accomplishing her prefect duties. 

“Professors,” the Headmistress answers. “Must be a very boring first day for our first years.” It sounds like she’s trying to be funny, but her cold eyes say otherwise, so Seungcheol swallows his chuckle back down into his throat. “We are here for one specific reason, and once it is said this meeting will be adjourned.” She turns to look at Jeonghan.

“I am resigning from my role as Head Boy,” Jeonghan announces, earning himself a few quiet gasps. Seungcheol’s head turns so fast that it strains his neck, he gives his friend a bewildered look but gets ignored in return. 

“Very well. The reasons behind this change will not be shared as they are of no importance to you or to the other students, that being said, I expect the utmost respect for the direction’s decisions and no questions will be answered, as innocent as they may be,” McGonagall’s gaze circles around the room, daring the students to have the guts to raise a hand or chirp up some stupid inquiry. Only seeing confused but resigned looks on the prefects’ faces, she nods. “The current Head Girl, Romy Davis, will keep her status,” 

A loud sigh, probably relief, is heard from the back of the class followed by a gleeful giggle and Seungcheol feels the need to send a Babbling Curse her way. 

“And the new Head Boy position will be filled by Ravenclaw prefect Joshua Hong,” she fishes out a student from the mass. He’s relatively tall and lean, with kind eyes and lips that curl at the corners in a foxy grin. In this very moment, however, his eyes are more like those of a deer in headlights and his embarassed half-smile radiates awkwardness. But Seungcheol had seen the boy around in previous years at school and he remembered the way Joshua’s eyes lit up when he smiled. He shoots another tentative glance at Jeonghan, but is met with an empty spot besides him, his friend is not where he was two minutes ago. He looks around and spots a sliver of platinum hair disappearing behind the doors as they close, and starts making his way towards it. He ends up in a small corridor, where he finds his friend leaning on a wall. “You good?” 

“Yeah, just frustrated,” 

“I know, I’m sorry...” Seungcheol feels awkward. “It must suck,”

“I’m not even that mad about losing the Head Boy status,” Jeonghan sounds like he’s trying to convince himself of that. “I’m just pissed off that now both the Head Boy and Head Girl are two pissy Ravenclaws, this year’s gonna fucking blow.” 

“Joshua’s not pissy,” Seungcheol says. “He’s a pretty chill guy, right?” 

“Maybe so, but seeing as Romy Davis is so obsessed with him, she’ll probably be jumping on his dick as soon as she can and she’ll end up rubbing off all of her shitty personality on that poor guy.” 

“Mh,”

“Besides, Joshua Hong doesn’t seem like he’s got a lot of backbone, he’ll probably just let her have her way at being both Head Girl and Head Boy.” Jeonghan rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest, oblivious to the way Seungcheol’s looking at him.

“You’re being overly dramatic,” Seungcheol says matter-of-factly, before moving onto another subject in order to avoid getting his friend too worked up. “Did you have a fun summer?” 

“Yeah, well, I did until...” Jeonghan’s nose scrunches up. “Oops, almost slipped, can’t say anything,” he sighs. “And, just like that, probably already said too much!”

Seungcheol prepares an appropriate answer in his mind, but they’re both interrupted by the sound of the door opening and some footsteps. 

“Hey,”  
It’s Joshua, he cracks an attempt at a friendly smile. “McGonagall wants to see you again, Jeonghan,” he says sheepishly.

Jeonghan grumbles a “okay, thanks” and leaves the corridor in a swirl of silver locks. 

“So um... Head Boy, huh?” Seungcheol says to break the silence he hates so much.

“Yeah, haha, I wasn’t expecting that,” Joshua chuckles. “Feels kinda weird to be the second-hand choice, but I didn’t feel like turning it down would do me any good.” 

“Don’t tell Jeonghan you thought about turning the Head Boy position down because he’ll assassinate you!” Seungcheol jokes. 

“I guess it’s the lack of backbone speaking.” Joshua retaliates with a good hearted laugh. 

Seungcheol feels the chill of an impending awkward silence doom upon him. Joshua heard them talk about him. This is really fucking embarassing and Seungcheol has no idea how to handle it. 

“It’s all right, I’m not hurt and it’s kind of my fault for walking in while you were talking,” Joshua shrugs. “I guess I thought it would be nicer to let Jeonghan think I didn’t hear anything. He deserves the luxury to talk shit in peace, I would be pissed off too if I were him,” he says this with such sincerity and remorse that Seungcheol doesn’t even feel awkward anymore. 

“Oh. Well that’s sweet of you, thanks,” 

“Don’t let me fool you though, I was also satisfying my curiosity and thirst for gossip!” Joshua laughs bashfully and his cheeks turn a little bit pink at the confession. 

Seungcheol laughs good heartedly. “We all have our vices,” he stays silent for a few seconds. “Lets just hope that Davis’ vice isn’t you.”

“Amen to that, I’m shit at dealing with romantic stuff, girls and whatnot,” Joshua shivers exaggeratedly in response. 

“Lack of experience?” Seungcheol inquires in a teasing manner.

“No, I’m just more into boys, what can I say!” Joshua snaps back playfully, extorting a little choking sound from Seungcheol. His face lights up, cheerful, and he gives the other prefect a tap on the back. “It be like that sometimes,” he adds, unabashedly mocking Seungcheol’s reaction. 

They laugh a bit more and after a few minutes Joshua ends up excusing himself to his dormitory, pointing to the stairs at the end of the corridor. “That’s the seventh year dorms, I’m gonna go get some sleep I think.”

“Yeah my bad I didn’t mean to keep you up! I’ll go too, it’s getting late.” 

“Don’t worry about it, it was nice meeting you, Seungcheol!” Joshua waved and disappeared at the turn of the staircase, climbing to the Ravenclaw dormitories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veela: a creature/being that’s known for being extremely beautiful and charming. Jeonghan isn’t a full Veela but he has some Veela blood in him (obviously... I mean its Jeonghan) 
> 
> —  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am going to try to write longer chapters but I felt that this was a good place to cut it off so yeah! 
> 
> Please leave comments/kudos! Anything you like/dislike I want to know! 
> 
> Have a good day/night xox

**Author's Note:**

> I am more than open to constructive criticism, go for it bebby!! And it has been a WHILE since I read the english version of Harry Potter (I read them in both french and english) so if I get some words/terminology wrong then it’s my bad and please call me out so I can fix it! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy what you see so far pleasee leave feedback its always so so so helpful
> 
> Have a good day/night ! See you!!!!


End file.
